


Amaranthine

by khaleesidracarys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesidracarys/pseuds/khaleesidracarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malfoy family is torn apart after the war, Lucius is sentenced to death. Narcissa and Draco are struggling. The Potter family is struggling too, Harry is sick of everything and he is wondering if Ginny is cheating on him. He runs into a drunk Draco at a bar, can they overlook the past and help each-other through the difficult times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> Amaranthine: Undying, everlasting, unfading ~

«Lucius Malfoy II, son of Abraxas Malfoy, you are hereby condemned to death for your crimes!»  
«Take him away!»  
  
Anger tore through Draco Malfoys body while he stared aimlessly at the judge who had just condemned his father to death.   
He had been imprisoned in Azkaban for years now, and Draco knew he thought of the death-sentence as a relief. He didn't blame him, being tortured endlessly day after day took its toll on you.   
Lucius stared at his son, he knew he would never see him again and that made him think what if he had done everything different? Would he have had a chance?   
His eyes moved to meet his wifes. She mouthed a silent “I love you” and smiled a crooked smile.   
Narcissas pleading eyes looked up at the judge one last time, but she knew it was over.   
  
She turned to face her son and took his hand.  
“Come Draco” she whispered and started to walk away.  
She carressed her husbands face and gave him one last kiss when they passed him on the way out of the small courtroom.  
Lucius grabbed Draco's arm and whispered  
“Take care of your mother, Draco”  
“I will, father” he promised and looked at him. His eyes were filled with sadness, but there was, as expected, a hint of relief in them too.  
“I love you”   
  
Draco had to carry his mother down the stairs and out on the street, she screamed and cried and begged him to let her go.  
“Mother!” Draco whispered and looked at her.  
“You know, this is merely goodbye for a little while! Atleast he won't have to endure endless hours in Azkaban any longer. Didn't you see the relief in his eyes when he got taken away? He is free now, mother”  
“I know, love. It's just that I wished he had told the jury he had been acting under the Imperius-curse, that way he-” She went silent and started to sob. Hugging her son tightly and wanting to run away, she decided that she needed to remain strong. She was a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't break, atleast not in public.  
  
She pulled away from Draco, dried her tears and looked up at the sky.   
“Home then, darling?” she said and took a deep breath.  
“Yes, mother” Draco answered and decided to play along, his mother never gave up and she never gave in to sadness. She would remain strong until hell freezes over.   
Or so he thoguht.  
  
Draco and Narcissa arrived at their mansion in Wiltshire and hour later.  
Narcissa stared longingly at the door, hoping that Lucius would come up behind them any second, of course he didnt and the realization made Narcissa cringe and shake her head.  
Everything was over, he was gone.  
What about her and Draco? What would become of them?   
She was welcomed by two enourmous irish hounds when she entered the living room and sat down on the couch. And that was the moment all her energy left her, she had to take a few deep breaths to keep herself together. She sighed once more and buried her nose in The Daily Prophet to get her mind of the madness that had become her life.   
Draco figured it best to leave his mother alone.  
“Phobos, Deimos!” He called out to the dogs and headed up the long stairs to the thrid floor.   
Draco's mask fell apart when he closed the door to his room behind him. Tears streamed down his lean face and made dark grey dots on the light grey carpet.  
“Why the fuck couldn't you just have listened?” he asked himself.  
“Why the hell did you have to get caught?”  
Draco sat down on his bed and started to get frustrated. Everything was just getting back to normal. The Malfoy family had just regained their respect as a great pureblood-family when someone had cried out the Dark Lords name and summoned the Aurors. Bloody fantastic!   
His father had managed to slip beneath the radar ever since he got out of Azkaban 3 years earlier, and of course at the mention of Tom Riddles name the whole case of Lucius was brought up again.  
Due too some new-found evidence the trial had been reopened. 6 years after the war.  
“Pathetic!” Draco snarled and hit the bedpost.   
He wished his fathers fate had turned out differently, but the world had always been and would remain unfair.   
The world didnt accept people easily, atleast not people with a past, like his father. He had been looked down on for years after the war. His family chose the wrong side and had to pay the price, no matter how nice they becam, no matter how hard they tried to change. The past was there to haunt them.   
  
Now there were only him and his mother left, and Draco knew Narcissa woulndt be able to carry the burden after her husbands death. Being a Malfoy was one thing but being the last Malfoy's of a once so repected and feared family was something completely different.  
Draco buried his face in his hands and took a breath. He had to keep it together. For his mother. He couldnt crack now. He had to be strong for her.   
He looked down at the faded dark mark on his forearm, and understood that things had to change.  
He caught himself smiling when he looked at the framed photo on the coffeetable in front of him.  
It was taked years ago, after his first victory in Quiddich. He was sitting on his Nimbus 2001 whit his father standing behind him with an imensley proud look on his face. Both of them smiled at Narcissa who had taken the picture.   
This was the way Draco wanted to remember his family. Happy, wealthy and respected.  
Not torn apart and weak.  
It was only him and his mother left, and Draco knew that Narcissa wouldnt last long with a broken heart. They had never learned how to live without Lucius.   
They had never worried about it either, because no one on the wrong side had ever thought Tom Riddle would fail.   
But he did, and this was life after the war. And honestly, Draco wasn't even sure if he wanted to live that life.   
  
That was the last thing he thought of before he drifted of to a nightmare filled sleep. It was always the same dream. Standing in the middle of the courtyard at Hogwarts having Tom Riddle standing in front of him urging him to come over to his side.   
He always refused and tried to get his family out of there, but he was always captured and tortured until he obeyed.  
Always obeying. Always the same torture and always the same grin across Tom Riddles face as he cracked bone after bone inside Draco's already scarred, bloody and bruised body.  
Draco's life finally faded and the last thing he heard was the dying gasp of his parents.  
Then came the never-ending, evil and repeatative laughter that made Draco gasp for air and wake up soaked in sweat and shivering with fear.


End file.
